Sabor a picante
by komori Yui
Summary: en la mente de chizuru surgen unas pequeñas dudas a causa de osenchan como sabe un beso?


Sabor a picante

Los primero rayos del sol se daban paso al cuartel general del Shinsegumi, el cielo tiñéndose de un lindo azul con rosa y naranja dejando ver la belleza de la naturaleza, el suave viento que soplaba revoloteando su cabello, la vio parada en medio del pequeño pozo común que se usa para asearse, su pequeña figura tallándose los ojos dejando ver que apenas se levantaba, su mirada perdida al cielo pidiendo por otro día que pudiese disfrutar con sus amigos en paz.

La picardía del chico siempre salía a flote cuando la pequeña figura empezó a caminar a donde estaba el.

—yo! Chizuru-chan— saludo como de costumbre a la pequeña chica, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, paso su brazo por sus pequeños hombros incomodándola

—B-Buenos días Harada-san— su frágil cuerpo se tenso ante la cercanía del chico

—joo! Así que — le sopla en el oído para hacerla estremecer, la cara de la chica fue un poema para el, su cara ahora roja como la de un tomate.

— ¡mou! —exclamo la chica, —por favor no bromee conmigo Harada-san— Sanosuke se le quedo viendo por unos silenciosos minutos el rostro de la adorable chica se ponía cada vez mas y mas rojo, una sonora carcajada se hizo presente, Harada limpiaba de sus ojos unas pequeñas lagrimitas que salían por la risa , el puchero de la inocente Chizuru fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que esa chica lo tenía completamente embelesado , libero a la chica de su abrazo mientras siguió su camino al pequeño cuarto para ir a comer con todo el cuartel .

la pequeña Chizuru estaba inquieta durante la hora del desayuno , su mente rondaba una pregunta muy peculiar ¿ a qué sabe un beso? Su cara se tornaba de un tierno color rosado, la mirada de Hijikata se clavo en ella.

— ¿sucede algo? —interrogo el pelinegro

— ¡ah! E-etto, y-yo no es nada— dio una sonrisa nerviosa pues no quería ser el centro de atención ''muy tarde'' pensó, todos los ojos de los chicos la enfocaron poniéndola cada vez mas nerviosa

—Chizuru-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? — hablo Heisuke viendo a su amiga cabizbaja dando pequeños temblores.

—y-yo — trago saliva rudamente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente estaba nerviosa ''ahora que hago'' pensó tratando de ver cómo salía de su embarazosa situación, cerro sus manos en forma de puño sobre sus muslos , su mirada está perdida en el suelo buscando alguna estúpida respuesta que decirle y por lo menos creíble , un sonoro suspiro Salió de la boca de estas, ya que importaba tendría que decirlo.

—Yukimura-kun— la voz de Sannan la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿es algo tan grave para que nos oculte lo que la acongoja? — el amable rostro de Sannan lo dijo todo, tenía que hablar así fuese bochornoso

—p-pues, la cuestión e-es que osen-chan, me ha preguntado algo— suspiro pues sabía que lo siguiente iba a ser su final

—Se puede saber que le pregunto— la voz de Sannan-san era tan imponente , todos los chicos atentos a lo que la chica diría, su flequillo tapo su frente, realmente no quería decirlo

—Pues — jugó con sus manos — ¡ a que sabe un beso! — dijo tapando su rostro por la vergüenza, todos los chicos se vieron el rostros, el silencio que reinaba en la habitación dio paso a sonoras carcajadas, hasta el propio Saito-san se estaba riendo y lo peor que era de ella, se paro rápidamente y salió del cuarto dejando a los chicos riendo, unas pequeñas lagrimas adornaron su rostro se sentía estúpida por haber dicho eso, todos se rieron de ella.

—Chizuru-chan— llamo Harada, tapo su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas, la mano de Harada agarro la suya obligándole a verle a la cara.

—No deberías llorar Chizuru, las chicas hermosas no lloran— dijo sonriendo, Chizuru se ruborizo un poco más que antes.

—h-hai— asintió la cabeza

—al respecto a tu pregunta— Harada tomo la barbilla de la chica haciendo q no desviara la mirada, se acerco lentamente a ella, poso sus labios sobre los de Chizuru, al principio sorprendida se dejo llevar por el pelirrojo, los labios de el tan carnosos y suaves se movían con experiencia encima de los suyos, lamio la comisura de sus labios para pedirle permiso a entrar a esa exquisita cavidad lentamente abrió dándole paso a la lengua de Harada, el beso se intensifico, Harada acercaba cada vez más a Chizuru a su cuerpo, el beso termino por falta de aire, dejando a una inocente Chizuru con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello alborotado, la sonrisa de Harada se hizo presente, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se encamino de nuevo al cuarto con aquellos hombres que seguían riendo, llevo sus dedos a donde momento antes Harada había sido su dueño.

Querida osen chan los besos saben a picante.


End file.
